


Outtake - Blaines Schnapsidee

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [34]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, M/M, Season 3
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Kurt und Blaine haben einen Unfall unter der Dusche.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/645656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Outtake - Blaines Schnapsidee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillerQueen80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/gifts).
  * A translation of [Blaine's Bad Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427318) by [KillerQueen80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80). 

> Eine Zeile aus [dieser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990717) Fanfiktion hat mich an diese Story erinnert. Sie spielt irgendwann in der zweiten Hälfte der 3. Staffel, aber sie ist nicht wirklich handlungskonform, denn die Folgen von Blaines Schnapsidee sind so weitreichend, dass sie in der Serie Erwähnung hätten finden müssen, wäre es tatsächlich so passiert. Allerdings wäre es eine Schande, diese witzige Story nicht mit einer Übersetzung zu honorieren, weshalb sie als 'Outtake' Teil meiner Missing Scenes sein darf. Mein Dank gilt [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), meiner wundervollen Beta-Leserin <3

Niemals wieder. Das ist alles, was Kurt denken kann, als er klatschnass und mit schmerzhaft pochendem Knöchel im Warteraum sitzt. Niemals wieder wird er Sex in der Dusche haben. Nein, falsch. Er wird niemals wieder auch nur _irgendeine _Art von Sex haben. Sein Vater hatte recht, er hätte warten sollen, bis er 30 ist. Vielleicht, wenn er gewartet hätte, bis er 30 ist, dann würde er keinen Freund haben, der dachte, es wäre eine coole Idee, etwas auszuprobieren, das er in einem Pornofilm im Internet gesehen hat. Es ist nicht so, als hätte es sich nicht gut angefühlt – es hat sich sogar sehr gut angefühlt. Großartig sogar – zumindest die zehn Sekunden, die Blaine es geschafft hatte, ihn oben zu halten, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, waren der beste Sex gewesen, den sie bisher hatten. Wenn man bedachte, dass es erst das fünfte Mal war, dann lag die Messlatte allerdings auch nicht besonders hoch. Welcher Teufel hatte sie nur geritten, anzunehmen, dass Sex in der Dusche eine gute Idee war, wo sie doch noch Anfänger waren? Sie waren übermütig geworden. Das war passiert. Sie waren dreist geworden. Vergangene Woche hatten sie es fertiggebracht, Sex auf dem Sofa zu haben, Blaine hatte Kurt zum ersten Mal geritten und es war einfach großartig gewesen. Und nachdem Kurts Vater und Stiefmutter so oft außer Haus waren und Finn in der Werkstatt aushalf, hatten sie beschlossen, dass sie fast in jedem Zimmer Sex haben konnten, denn hergottnochmal, sie waren richtig gut darin geworden.

Aber dann wurden sie übermütig. Nein falsch, _Blaine _wurde übermütig. Blaine dachte, er wäre ein Pornostar, weshalb er Kurt mit dem Rücken zur Duschwand hochhob und sich seine Beine um die Hüften legte. Keiner von beiden hatte bedacht, dass Kurt ein ganzes Stück größer war als Blaine und auch ein paar Kilo schwerer und dass der Boden der Dusche rutschig war. Und jetzt sitzen sie klatschnass in der Notaufnahme. Blaine mit einer Platzwunde, wo er sich den Kopf am Wasserhahn der Badewanne angeschlagen hat, und Kurt mit einem womöglich gebrochenen Knöchel, weil sie beide zusammen auf dem Wannenboden aufgeschlagen sind. Kurt wird nie das knackende Geräusch vergessen, das von seinem Knöchel kam, oder den Anblick von Blaines Blut, wie es durch den Abfluss verschwand.

Jap, er wird nie wieder Sex haben mit Blaine. Das ist Blaines Strafe dafür, dass er versucht hat, ein Pornostar zu sein. Kurt hat gewusst, dass nichts Gutes dabei herauskommen kann, wenn man sich diese Filme anschaut.

Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache ist, dass mit Blaines blutendem Kopf und Kurts angeschwollenem Knöchel keiner von ihnen in der Lage war, selbst zur Notaufnahme zu fahren. Blaine hatte versucht, vernünftig darüber nachzudenken, wen sie am besten anrufen sollten. Wie er splitternackt und mit blutendem Schädel vernünftig denken konnte, entzog sich Kurts Vorstellungskraft. Kurt war es schnuppe, wen Blaine anrief und das sagte er ihm auch, wenn auch in sehr viel deftigeren Worten.

Auch diese Entscheidung bereut Kurt jetzt, denn Blaine hat Santana angerufen. Santana hat ihn nackt gesehen. Nackt und nass, mit einem Knöchel, der aussieht, als gehöre er Fred Feuerstein. Sie brauchte zwanzig Minuten, um lange genug mit dem Lachen aufzuhören, damit sie Blaine helfen konnte, ihn aus der Wanne zu ziehen. Als sie in der Notaufnahme ankamen, holte sie ihr Handy raus. Kurt weiß, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis alle New Directions wissen, was passiert ist.

Er wird wieder zurück an die Dalton gehen, das ist die einzige Lösung. Auf keinen Fall kann er sich wieder in der Schule blicken lassen. Santana hat ihn nackt gesehen. So wie er sie kennt, hat sie ihn wahrscheinlich allen Mädchen bereits detailliert beschrieben. Sie haben in den letzten beiden Jahren weiß Gott genug Pyjama-Partys veranstaltet, bei denen sie ihm Fragen über sein Bestes Stück gestellt haben. Und jetzt hat Santana ihn gesehen. Oh Gott, sie wird ihnen erzählen, dass er sich dort nicht rasiert. Früher hat er es immer gemacht, aber Blaine hat ihn irgendwie davon überzeugt, seine Schamhaare seien sexy. Sie werden ihn für einen Schlamper halten. Sie werden es ihm immer wieder unter die Nase reiben. Sie werden von ihm erwarten, dass er ihn bei Partys herausholt. Denn wenn ein Mitglied der New Directions etwas bekommt, dann ist es nur fair, wenn es auch alle anderen bekommen. Es ist genau wie mit den Solos und sein 'kleiner Kurt' wird das neue große Solo sein und jeder wird ihn sehen wollen.

Jetzt beruhig dich aber mal, denkt Kurt. Du drehst gerade ein bisschen durch. Vielleicht schreibt Santana ja nur eine sexy Textnachricht an Brittany.

"Hey Blainers, von welchem Film hattest du denn diese brillante Idee? Tina will ihn nämlich auf Pornotube für unsere nächste Pyjama-Party raussuchen."

"Bitte nicht. Er war wirklich nicht so besonders." Blaine schaut Santana flehend an. Er ist ungewöhnlich still gewesen, seit sie in der Notaufnahme angekommen sind. Wahrscheinlich weiß er, dass er in Ungnade gefallen ist und nie wieder Sex haben wird.

"Ach komm schon, Blaine, er muss gut gewesen sein, wenn du gedacht hast, du müsstest es mit Kurt ausprobieren." Bevor Blaine antworten kann, hört Kurt, wie sein Name aufgerufen wird. Blaine eilt an seine Seite, um ihm in den Untersuchungsraum zu helfen. Santana ist an seiner anderen Seite.

"Ehrlich, Santana, du hast bereits genug getan, du kannst gehen." Kurt würde es wirklich begrüßen, wenn sie jetzt geht.

"Was? Und den Gesichtsausdruck deines Vaters verpassen, wenn er dich abholen kommt?"

Blaine stolpert über seine eigenen Füße und lässt Kurt beinahe wieder zu Boden stürzen. "Entschuldige, was war das? Wieso sollte Burt herkommen? Kurt ist 18, Burt braucht nicht hier zu sein. Oh Gott..." Großartig, jetzt ist Blaine am Durchdrehen.

Die Krankenschwester verlässt das Zimmer. Kurt schaut Blaine an... der seinen Blick immer noch nicht erwidert. "Blutet dein Kopf noch?"

"Nein. Aber ich habe eine hässliche Beule. Ich glaube, es geht mir gut. Ich muss zu keinem Arzt. Also werden sie auch nicht meine Eltern anrufen, oder?"

"Nein. _Du _wirst deine Würde nicht verlieren."

"Oh mein Gott, Kurt, es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, so etwas zu versuchen. Aber du hast so heiß ausgesehen und es hat sich so toll angefühlt und die Töne, die du von dir gegeben hast, ich wollte einfach, dass du das noch öfter machst, und der Typ in dem Film, der hat einfach – "

"Blaine, bitte sei still. Es ist gut. Also, es ist _nicht _gut. Wir werden niemals wieder Sex haben, das ist jedenfalls sicher. Wir werden niemals wieder Sex in der Dusche haben. Das werden wir niemals wieder machen."

"Was werdet ihr niemals wieder machen?" Kurt muss nicht einmal aufblicken, um die Stimme zu erkennen. Und in dem Moment wird ihm klar, dass man am Tiefpunkt ankommen kann... und dass man dort landen kann, wo er jetzt ist. Denn in der Tür stehen sein Vater, Carole, Finn und Rachel. Und sie alle haben ihn gerade sagen hören, dass er und Blaine niemals wieder Sex in der Dusche haben werden. Und in diesem Augenblick wünscht Kurt, seine Fußverletzung wäre tödlich, denn das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, aus dieser Sache wieder rauszukommen.

"Warum nur hab ich kein Popcorn mitgebracht?" Santana blickt sich begeistert im Zimmer um.

"Danke, dass du sie hierher gefahren hast, Santana, du kannst jetzt gehen", sagt Carole mit amüsiertem Blick. Santana holt ihr Handy heraus und bevor sie das Zimmer verlässt, schießt sie ein Foto von Kurt und seinem hochgelagerten Knöchel, der mittlerweile in allen möglichen Violetttönen schimmert.

"Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, Kurt. Was werdet ihr niemals wieder machen?" Bevor Kurt etwas sagen kann, macht Finn schon wieder seinen dummen Mund auf. Kurt wird ihm niemals wieder warme Milch bringen.

"Ihr solltet wirklich keinen Sex in der Dusche haben. Sperma verstopft den Abfluss und ich bin sicher, dass ihr nicht das Wasser abgedreht habt, und Wassersparen ist kein Witz. Es ist sehr wichtig, sorgsam mit den Ressourcen der Erde umzugehen, wir haben nur diese eine." Natürlich ist das der Punkt auf den Rachel sich stürzen muss. Das fließende Wasser in der Dusche und Sperma im Abfluss. Sie ist wirklich eine klasse Freundin.

"Okay, hab ich das richtig verstanden...?" Bevor Burt seinen Satz beenden kann, kommt der Arzt herein, um Kurt zu röntgen. Er könnte jetzt eigentlich aufatmen, aber der Blick, den ihm sein Dad zuwirft, macht klar, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist.

* * *

Später an diesem Tag, als Burt und Finn ihm aus dem Auto helfen und Blaine ihm seine Krücken reicht, fragt sich Kurt, was wohl passieren müsste, damit er um diese Unterhaltung herumkommt. Er könnte so tun, als hätte er unerträgliche Schmerzen, aber ganz tief drinnen weiß er, dass sie das Gespräch wohl besser hinter sich bringen. Santana hat ihn nackt gesehen, seine Familie weiß, dass er und Blaine Sex in der Dusche hatten, und der ganze Glee Club weiß, dass Blaine eine Pornoszene mit ihm hat nachstellen wollen. Ein zweites Gespräch über Sex mit seinem Vater ist also nicht das Peinlichste, was ihm jetzt passieren kann.

"Okay Dad, können wir es einfach hinter uns bringen?", fragt Kurt, als Finn ihm zum Sofa hinüber hilft, Blaine setzt sich neben ihn und rutscht ungefähr dreißig Zentimeter von ihm weg, als ob es Burt verärgern könnte, wenn er zu nah neben Kurt sitzt.

"Ja. Finn, setzt dich hin. Das betrifft auch dich."

Mit einem entsetzten Blick dreht Finn sich um. "Nein, ich und Rachel machen es nie unter der Dusche, du hast doch gehört, was sie wegen dem Wasser gesagt hat." Kurt verdreht die Augen und die Bewegung, die er neben sich spürt, verrät ihm, dass Blaine sich gerade die Hand vors Gesicht schlägt. Burt hält einen Augenblick inne, bevor er sich wieder fasst. "Jetzt setz dich einfach hin, Finn. Glaub mir, es betrifft dich, und ich will mit euch darüber sprechen, bevor Rachel und Carole mit Kurts Schmerzmittel von der Apotheke zurückkommen."

Kurt schaut nervös zu Blaine hinüber, der tief Luft holt, bevor er zu Burt aufblickt. Kurt kennt diesen Blick. Blaine wird versuchen, die Wogen zu glätten... und wahrscheinlich wird er alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Kurt legt ihm eine Hand aufs Knie in der Hoffnung, ein Signal zu senden, das ganz klar sagt: _Bitte __sag einfach gar nichts._

"Mr Hummel, Kurt und ich wollen klarstellen, dass es uns sehr leid tut, was passiert ist, und dass wir nicht Ihr Vertrauen missbrauchen wollten. Wir werden jede Strafe akzeptieren, die Sie in Erwägung ziehen, aber ich verstehe nicht, was das mit Finn zu tun hat."

Finn lächelt Blaine an. "Ja, Blaine hat recht. Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, was das mit mir zu tun hat."

"Entschuldige mich für einen Moment, Finn. Ich werde dir zeigen, was das mit dir zu tun hat." Burt steht auf und geht ins Nebenzimmer. Er kommt mit einer verschlossenen Plastiktüte wieder, die eine Art rosa Stoffstück enthält. Blaine muss lachen und verbirgt es hinter einem Hüsteln. Finn starrt die Plastiktüte mit offenem Mund an. Burt wirft sie ihm in den Schoß.

"Kommt dir das bekannt vor, Finn?", fragt er. Kurt hat plötzlich das Gefühl, als müsste er sich übergeben, denn in dieser Plastiktüte ist einer von Rachel Berrys sehr rüschigen, sehr pinken Schlüpfern. Wo um alles in der Welt kommt der her, fragt sich Kurt, denn den Teil des Hauses wird er desinfizieren müssen. Und mit Bleichmittel tränken. Kurt und Blaine haben nach ihrem Sofa-Sex wenigstens alles wieder ordentlich sauber gemacht. Kurt hofft inständig, dass er und Blaine ihren Sofa-Sex _vor _Rachel und Finn hatten – das ist eklig. Er will sich unter keinen Umständen vorstellen, am gleichen Ort Sex zu haben wie sein Stiefbruder.

"Die hat Rachel schon vermisst. Ich meine... ähm, wo kommen die denn her?" Finn war noch nie ein guter Lügner.

"Ihr Jungs scheint zu denken, ihr wärt sehr viel diskreter als ihr es tatsächlich seid. Die hier waren unter dem Sofa im Kaminzimmer. Während der letzten eineinhalb Monate haben Carole und ich Kondomverpackungen gefunden und mehr Flecke entfernt, als ich jetzt hier erwähnen möchte. Und Kurt, du erinnerst dich an das Gespräch, das wir geführt haben?"

"Wie könnte ich das vergessen?" Nein, im Ernst, dieses Gespräch wird Kurt sein ganzes Leben nicht vergessen. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er angenommen, es wäre das peinlichste Gespräch, das er jemals mit seinem Vater führen würde. Wie sehr er sich doch geirrt hat.

"Nun, du wirst dich erinnern, dass ich dir gesagt habe: wenn man einmal damit angefangen hat, dann will man nicht mehr damit aufhören. Und Carole und ich haben gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, ihr seid jetzt in eurem letzten HighSchool-Jahr und zum ersten Mal in einer ernsthaften Beziehung. Wir wissen selbst noch, wie das war. Kurt, du kennst das Sofa in meinem Büro in der Werkstatt?" Kurt nickt, er ist nicht sicher, was diese schäbige alte Couch hiermit zu tun hat. "Naja, auf dieser Couch bist du gezeugt worden." Dieser Tag wird schlimmer und schlimmer. Kurt schlägt sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Ach komm schon, Kurt, schau mich nicht so an, ich will hier etwas klarstellen. Finn hier ist auf einem Flippergerät gezeugt worden."

"Meine Eltern sind so langweilig. Ich wurde in einem Bett gezeugt. Und nicht mal in einem Hotelbett in irgendeiner hippen Gegend", murmelt Blaine neben Kurt – und jetzt mal ehrlich! Das ist alles, an was Blaine gerade denkt?

"Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass Carole und ich das verstehen. Ihr seid beide erwachsen und Blaine ist nicht unser Sohn, also..."

"Bitte Mr Hummel, bitte rufen Sie nicht meine Eltern an. Ich werde auch keinen Sex mehr mit Kurt haben, bis wir verheiratet sind. Aber erzählen Sie es bitte nicht meinen Eltern..." Burt hebt die Hand, um Blaines Nervenzusammenbruch zu unterbrechen.

"Ich werde deine Eltern nicht anrufen, Blaine. Ich weiß, dass du nicht die allerbeste Beziehung zu ihnen hast. Das würde ich nie tun. Was ich sagen wollte ist, Carole und ich wollten das Thema schon vor Wochen anschneiden. Wir wissen, dass ihr Sex habt. Wir mussten uns um die Hinterlassenschaften kümmern, und Kurt, Carole ist neulich zum Mittagessen nachhause gekommen und... sagen wir mal so... sie hat gewisse Dinge gehört. Du hast ein paar ordentliche Lungen, das steht jedenfalls fest. Wir werden euch nicht vorschreiben, dass ihr damit aufhören sollt. Aber wir bitten euch, es auf eure Schlafzimmer zu beschränken. Und euch selbst ums Saubermachen zu kümmern. Und bitte... seht zu, dass sämtliche Unterwäsche mit der richtigen Person nachhause geht. Und Blaine, keine Porno-Stellungen mehr! Jeder weiß, dass man Sachen, die man in Filmen sieht, nicht nachmachen soll. Und wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigt, ich muss zurück in die Werkstatt."

Burt steht auf und lässt die drei Jungs verdattert auf dem Sofa zurück. Finn schaut zuerst Kurt und dann Blaine an. "Alter, wir sind besser davongekommen als ich erwartet hatte. Ich hatte wirklich mit Hausarrest gerechnet. Ich kann kaum erwarten, es Rachel zu erzählen. Vielleicht kann sie mit ihren Dads die gleichen Regeln aushandeln." Finn steht auf und geht die Treppe hoch.

"Also..." Blaine schaut Kurt hoffnungsvoll an. "Das war gar nicht so schlimm wie es hätte sein können. Eigentlich war es sogar ziemlich cool."

"Meiner Meinung nach, war es absolut oberpeinlich und sonst gar nichts. Ich habe mir beim Sex mit dir den Knöchel gebrochen. Santana hat meinen Penis gesehen. Santana, Blaine! Mein Dad hat nicht nur herausgefunden, dass wir Sex haben, sondern offenbar ist in diesem Haus so viel Sperma verteilt, dass es langsam einem CSI-Tatort gleicht. Und was das Schlimmste ist: ich habe erfahren, dass die Couch im Büro meines Dads, auf der ich immer mein Mittagsschläfchen gemacht habe, offenbar dieselbe Couch ist, auf der meine Eltern es getrieben haben. Dieser Tag hätte nur dann noch schlimmer werden können, wenn alle New Directions und Warblers uns im Bad ein Ständchen gesungen hätten, als es passiert ist." Kurt holt tief Luft und schaut Blaine an, der ein hochrotes Gesicht hat... vor unterdrücktem Lachen. Und als Blaine losplatzt, da muss auch Kurt lachen und schon bald halten sie sich beide die Seiten vor Lachen.

"Mit dir wird einem wirklich nie langweilig, Kurt Hummel. Habe ich dir das in letzter Zeit schon gesagt? Mein Leben war bisher immer so langweilig."

"Meins auch. Irgendwie vermisse ich diese Zeit." Kurt lächelt Blaine an. Blaine, der ihm im Gegenzug seine patentierten Herzchenaugen macht. Ja, trotz des zunehmenden Schmerzes in seinem Fuß und der Peinlichkeiten dieses Tages, wird Kurt nie aufhören, diesem Jungen zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebt. Allerdings wird er es ihm für die nächsten acht Wochen im Liegen zeigen müssen.

**~*** ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Burt Hummel ist der beste Dad aller Zeiten!!!


End file.
